Return to Fanfiction
by Rex Blackwood
Summary: after a long time a fanfiction author has gone through thick and thin to return to his postition will he get it back


fanfiction office location.

As the rain poured at the fanfiction offices many people scurried to many destinations characters from books to movies to cartoons and many other entertainments. among one of the many was the Nickelodeon office. inside many secretaries were taking calls and answering them one in particular. a young red-headed girl in a black dress and hair in a bun. "yes miss Ds office. yes, I'm sorry she's not available shes on vacation for the time being. thank you goodbye." with a click of the phone the young secretary jumped as the doors burst open and a lone figure drenched from the rain removed his hood his brown hair going to his shoulders and his beard reaching his chest. he walked up to the desk boots leaving a loud thud each time.

"Miss D now." the girl looked at the boy. "E-excuse me sir?" she asked shaking slightly. "Miss D tell her I need to speak to her now." after a long moment the girl finally regained her posture and stood up straight. "I'm sorry sir. but I cant just let you in like that." the man growled slightly. "look I've had it up to my eyeballs with wandering with people getting in my way just tell her I need to see her now!" the girl looked at the man now in irritation. "I'm sorry just who do you think you are?!" the man stood there for a while before answering. "Rex blackwood." the girl now eyes widened looked with worry. "R-really youre Rex blackwood?"

Rex nodded smiling. "the Rex blackwood?" Rex frowned getting annoyed. "No not the Rex blackwood a RBlackwoodood didn't you hear I come in bulk and in twenty packs?" The girl looked around hoping someone would come and help her out but everyone around her was busy. "B-but i read on the fanfiction network it said you were done writing." Rex smiled. "thats why i need to talk to your boss." She once again regained her senses. "well mister Blackwood im sorry to inform you my boss is on vacation." Rex growled. "crap ok when is she due back?" she looked at him puzzled. "back sir?" Rex looked in confusion. "yes back from her vacation."

The girl shook her head. "no no sir shes just in her office." Rex had a look of confusion. "you mean to tell me she's on vacation in her office?" the girl nodded. "of course she is." Rex walked to the elevator. "just tell her her 8 o'clock is here." as the elevator shut Rex leaned and popped his neck. "time to rock it up."

later.

The office door was blasted off the hinges as Rex walked in holding a bazooka. "knock knock." he looked to see across where a desk should be was a big jacuzzi. a phone and bowl of fruit sat on a table next to it and inside it was the genie ghost Desiree wearing a purple bikini top and a devilish grin. "ahh rex come in." Rex growled in response. she giggled. "oh cmon child please sit enjoy yourself." Rex glared. "I want my fanfiction life back now." Desiree smiled. "oh? and you think I have the power to do that because..?" Rex smirked. "Because you're the one who sent me away Dez." she again giggled. "once upon a time Rexy but I'm not like that anymore." Rex scoffed in anger. "oh please you sent me away and at work or not you can do it." Desiree floated out of the water grabbing a towel and drying off. "I won't because you'll just do it again!" he flinched back. "do what again?" Desiree glared in anger. "make me a villain again like in your phantom academy stories." Rex stood there not knowing what to think.

"I didn't ask to be evil ok? and you the one whos has done his research on the characters you just assume I'm evil and easily the jealous type?!" Rex at once noticed there were tears in Desiree's eyes. he immediately dropped his anger and rage. "O-oh...im sorry. look I promise ill make it up to you." Desiree shot a look. "And the others?" Rex looked confused. "the others you portrayed at villains." Rex sighed. "and the others i promise."

later.

Rex walked into his old office the computers and books all there where they've always been. he sat in the chair smiling. "oh hello Fanfiction. i know right (smiles at the camera) youre wondering where i was. well i had to move took me forever to get cable one internet and fix up my computer. but anyway i will be starting from scratch but not to worry i will continue with the other stories i wrote. good to be back though. tune in to this friday when i publish my new story im working on Phantom outsider. it will be somewhat DxE at first but thanks to an agreement i made with you know who. its going to be another type of pairing if there are others you want me to do let me know in pm or in comments.

next up i know ill be doing more than just danny phantom ill be doing skyrim fallout and many others. so wish me luck. its good to be back."

(falls on couch and snores loudly)


End file.
